Draco Malfoy au pays des Weasley
by Uranie
Summary: Que se passeraitil si Draco devait passer ses vacances avec la famille Weasley? Beaucoup de fun, c'est sûr! Sans compter les autres membres de l'ordre du phoenix, et l'aventure qui les attend. voilà le sixième chapitre ENFIN! review please!
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGO MALFOY AU PAYS DES WEASLEY**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Drago était adopté par la famille Weasley ? Beaucoup de fun, c'est sûr !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Avertissement : Je n'ai pas encore lu Le Prince au sang mêlé, donc pas de spoiler. Cette fic vient juste après le tome 5.

Je tiens également à signaler à mes reviewers – au cas où ils liraient cette fic- que je suis en train de plancher sur la suite de ma fic Nuit à deux. Ils la veulent tellement que ça serait cruel de ma part de les en priver.

LA FUITE

Narcissa Malfoy ne savait plus quoi faire. Son mari était à Azkaban, avec d'autres mangemorts. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il avait fait pour le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne le laisserait pas sortir. Et le Magenmagot allait le déclarer coupable. Son sort, en vérité, ne préoccupait pas trop Narcissa. Son époux savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle-même n'était pas une mangemort. Lucius avait essayé de la forcer ; elle avait toujours refusé. Elle ne voulait pas tuer des moldus. C'était trop pour elle. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle valait mieux que les autres parce qu'elle avait un sang pur, mais depuis longtemps elle avait des doutes. Ca avait commencé avec son cousin Sirius. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant, il avait quitté la « Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black » pour aller vivre chez son meilleur ami, James Potter. Il ne croyait pas aux histoires de sang pur. Il avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Et puis il y avait eu Lily Evans ; une fille de moldue, mais une meilleure sorcière qu'elle. Et puis, son fils avait mit en échec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Comment expliquer tout cela ? Narcissa ne savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était qu'à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait avoir besoin de serviteurs, de beaucoup de serviteurs. Il prendrait tout le monde à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle-même. Mais elle tremblait pour son fils.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Drago avait été endoctriné par son père. De gré ou de force d'ailleurs. Quand Lucius n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre par les mots, il utilisait sa canne. Drago avait eu plus que sa part de coups. Narcissa avait bien essayé de s'interposer, mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Lucius avait son idée sur la façon d'élever les enfants. Il voulait former son héritier à son image. Narcissa ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait réussi.

Mais il y avait encore une chance. Drago ne deviendrait pas un mangemort. Mais le temps était compté.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures au Manoir Malfoy, et Narcissa Malfoy, assise à son secrétaire, écrivait une lettre. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dehors. Les chiens aboyaient. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un était dans le parc. Narcissa regarda par sa fenêtre. Au loin, des formes noires avaient forcé le portail et pénétraient dans la propriété. Les chiens s'approchèrent d'eux en aboyant, mais des jets de lumière bleue les frappèrent et ils tombèrent à terre.

Stupefixés, murmura Narcissa pour elle-même.

Elle retourna à son secrétaire et se dépêcha de finir sa lettre. Elle la mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta, puis la mit dans sa poche. Eteignant la lumière de la pièce, elle sorti et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Elle entra sans frapper. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, encore tout habillé, et lisant un livre. Il leva les yeux quand sa mère entra, surpris de la voir là à une telle heure.

Mère, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Narcissa avisa la malle de Poudlard de Drago, l'ouvrit, et commença à y mettre toutes les affaires de son fils.

Qu'est-ce que …

Ne dis rien, écoute-moi, le coupa sa mère. Des mangemorts ont pénétré dans le parc. Ils viennent pour toi. Ils veulent t'emmener avec eux.

Mais enfin, fit Drago, incrédule, ils ne peuvent rien me faire. Je suis un Malfoy !

Sa mère lui lança un regard sombre, et il comprit que l'heure était grave.

Il faut que tu partes, que tu leur échappes.

Mais mère, et vous ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller.

La malle était pleine à présent. Narcissa la ferma et la fit léviter.

Prends ta cape, ordonna-t-elle à Drago.

Il s'exécuta et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier sans allumer la lumière, pour ne pas trahir leur présence. Ils descendirent l'escalier. Au rez-de-chaussée, ils se dirigèrent alors vers une pièce au fond à gauche : le bureau de Lucius. Narcissa verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Elle prit Drago par le bras et l'emmena devant la cheminée.

Où est-ce que vous allez m'envoyez ? demanda Drago, légèrement inquiet.

Il n'avait pas d'autre famille à part ses parents. Les amis de la famille étaient tous des mangemorts, et son parrain et sa marraine étaient les Lestrange : des mangemorts, les gens à qui il devait échapper.

Une détonation se fit entendre, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Ils ont forcé la porte d'entrée, murmura Narcissa. Ils sont dans la maison.

Elle regardait avec inquiétude la porte du bureau. Drago sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

Ecoute-moi bien Drago. Tu vas aller au 12 square Grimmaud. C'était la demeure de la famille Black. Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'elle est abandonnée. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller t'y chercher. Tu y seras en sécurité. Et puis il y a ça aussi.

Narcissa sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Drago.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en charger moi-même. Il faut que tu remette cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Dans un mois et demi, c'est la rentré ; à Poudlard tu ne risque rien. En attendant, fais attention à toi. Sois sur tes gardes. Et surtout, ne fais pas confiance aux mangemorts.

Un coup retentit contre la porte. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans le bureau. Narcissa prit Drago dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce dernier avait l'air stupéfait. Ensuite, elle le précipita dans la cheminée.

Drago, je fais ça pour que tu ne deviennes pas comme ton père, que tu ne sois pas un mangemort. Je veux que tu ais le choix que moi je n'ai pas eu. Je veux que tu ais une vie différente.

Une explosion. La porte avait sauté. Narcissa prit sa baguette à la main. Drago voulut faire un pas en avant, mais sa mère le repoussa dans la cheminée. Elle se retourna de trois quarts et dit à Drago :

N'oublis pas l'adresse, ni la lettre. Et surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne fais pas confiance aux mangemorts. Je t'écrirais. Pars. Je t'aime.

Sur ce, elle fit face aux mangemorts qui s'avançaient, cagoulés, baguettes à la main.

Vite, vas-t'en, ordonna-t-elle.

Devant l'ordre maternel, Drago s'exécuta.

12 square Grimmaud, chuchota-t-il pour que les mangemorts n'entendent pas l'adresse.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et, presque instantanément, les flammes vertes caractéristiques apparurent. Drago eut à peine le temps de discerner des rayons de lumière projetés par les baguettes des mangemorts, et d'entendre sa mère invoquer le contre-sort du bouclier pour se protéger.

Une minute à peine plus tard, il avait quitté le manoir du pays de Galle pour atterrir dans la cheminée d'une cuisine assez vaste, et encombrée d'un grand nombre de victuailles.

AH !

Drago se tourna sur sa droite et se trouva –à sa plus grande surprise- nez-à-nez avec Molly Weasley. Celle-ci, visiblement sous le choc, lâcha immédiatement la pile d'assiettes qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le bruit de la porcelaine projetée par terre n'arrangea pas l'état de ses nerfs et, pour finir, elle tomba dans les pommes.

Drago était perplexe. La maison ne semblait pas si inhabitée que ça, finalement. Juste après, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, et laissa entrer le professeur Dumbledore, celui qui avait été son professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, Rémus Lupin, et un grand garçon aux cheveux roux que Drago ne connaissait pas ( sûrement un Weasley, pensa-t-il !).

Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant, intrigué, le nouvel arrivant.

Voilà, fin du premier châpitre ! REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II : L'ARRIVEE**

Draco commençait à en avoir assez. On le traitait comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Cette maison était la demeure de la famille de sa mère ! Personne n'avait donc le droit de le traiter de la sorte ! Et puis, quand même, il était un Malfoy.

A peine entré dans la cuisine, le professeur Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre au professeur Lupin de conduire Draco dans une des chambres du haut, et de veiller à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas. Draco n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Ce vieux fou avait décidément un drôle de sens de l'hospitalité ! Personne ne lui avait posé de questions, demandé ce qu'il faisait là. On le laissait tout seul tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Comme comité d'accueil, il avait déjà vu mieux.

C'était une pièce assez spacieuse avec un grand lit à baldaquin e bois sombre, et avec des motifs étranges – légèrement effrayant pour tout dire- sculptés dessus. Il y avait aussi une table de nuit, une commode, une armoire et un bureau avec un très vieux fauteuil. Trois étagères vides étaient accrochées au mur de droite. Deux grandes fenêtres, situées de part et d'autre du lit, donnaient sur un parc. Tout était vieux et poussiéreux. On lui avait certainement refilé la chambre la plus pourrie qu'il y avait dans la baraque !

En fait, la maison aurait pu être confortable si elle avait été moins sombre et moins inquiétante. Draco avait l'impression d'être chez lui, au manoir Malfoy. Ayant un peu entendu parlé par sa mère de la famille Black –ses grands parents- il se doutait que cette maison était la propriété de mangemorts.

Cette idée renforçait encore plus ses interrogations au sujet de la présence de Dumbledore, de Lupin et de deux Weasleys en ces lieux. Que faisaient-ils ici ? La maison était sensée être inhabitée. Et pourquoi était-il bouclé ici ? Qu'est-ce que ces sorciers fabriquaient ici ? Une chose était sûre, sa présence à lui avait causé un sacré remue-ménage. Et la tête de la mère Weasley quand elle l'avait vu ! Draco riait encore en y repensant.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui le fasse rire. La perspective de se retrouver coincé ici avec des sorciers qu'il n'appréciait pas n'était pas particulièrement réjouissante. Et puis, il y avait sa mère. Il essayait de na pas trop y penser, mais ça revenait sans arrêt dans son esprit, comme un boomerang. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que les mangemorts lui avaient fait ? L'angoisse le tenaillait. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle était si fragile, si vulnérable. Il le savait. Sans elle, il se retrouverait seul au monde ; orphelin, comme Potter. La cicatrice en moins, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Bien sûr, son père était toujours en vie. A Azkaban, mais en vie. Mais c'était différent. Il n'était jamais satisfait de lui. Il voulait quelque chose que Draco était incapable de lui donner. Draco avait souvent voulu avoir un frère aîné. Comme ça, lui n'aurait pas eu à faire ses preuves ; son père aurait déjà eu un fils parfait.

Draco pensait à tout ça quand la porte de la chambre où il était enfermé s'ouvrit. Elle laissa passer le rouquin qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la cuisine. Il avait les bras chargés d'un plateau d'une taille très importante. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Salut, dit-il simplement à Draco.

Ce dernier, assis au pied du lit, l'observa. Le rouquin se dirigea vers le bureau et y déposa son plateau. Ensuite, il se retourna vers Draco.

Je suis Charlie Weasley. Ma mère m'a envoyé pour que je t'apporte un truc à manger.

Il lui désigna de la main le plateau.

Draco se leva et alla s'asseoir au bureau, dans le vieux fauteuil qui craqua un peu, pour contempler les victuailles qu'on lui envoyait, dans un élan insensé de clémence. En fait, le plateau était plein à craquer. Pour un peu, Draco se serait cru à Poudlard. La personne qui avait rempli son plateau avait fait preuve d'un zèle d'elfe de maison. Il y avait une carafe de jus de citrouille avec un verre, une dizaine de sandwiches de différentes sortes, une part de tarte aux pommes d'une taille que Draco jugea tout à fait respectable (on aurait pu y découper trois parts normales), une part de gâteau au chocolat avec de la chantilly, à quoi s'ajoutait encore une corbeille de fruits remplie à ras- bord.

Draco se tourna vers « Charlie » d'un air soupçonneux.

C'est pas empoisonné, j'espère.

Charlie leva les yeux au Ciel.

Si je voulais te tuer, Malfoy, je choisirais quelque chose d'un peu plus divertissant, comme la torture, les armes blanches, ou alors t'enfermer dans une cage avec un dragon …

Malfoy écarta grand les yeux. Heureusement, Charlie se mit à rire, signe que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, quitta la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller derrière lui, et laissa Draco seul avec son encombrant plateau.

Le verrou, pensa Draco, était une précaution superficielle étant donné que Dumbledore lui avait confisqué sa baguette quand il était arrivé. Enfin.

Il n'avait pas très faim, mais l'agitation et l'angoisse lui avaient quand même un peu creusé l'estomac. Il goûta donc à un sandwich et prit un morceau de tarte. Il mâchait lentement, se demandant ce qui allait lui advenir de lui. Une horloge qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué sonna les douze coups de minuit. Sa journée finissait mal, et la prochaine ne s'annonçait pas mieux. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait pas donné à Dumbledore la lettre que lui avait confié sa mère. Elle était toujours là, dans la poche gauche de sa robe de sorcier. Il faudrait qu'il la donne dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Si on le laissait un jour sortir de cette chambre. Cette captivité forcée ne plaisait pas du tout à Draco. Même si au moins, à sa connaissance, aucun dragon n'était enfermé avec lui.

Derrière la porte, un bruit se fit entendre : des pas. La porte s'ouvrit et la malle de Draco vola à travers l'embrasure, suivie de Mme Weasley, qui tenait un gros tas de couvertures dans ses bras. Son visage dépassait à peine.

Ah, Draco, fit-elle en souriant quand elle vit le jeune homme. Je croyais que tu dormais déjà. Enfin, tant mieux. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à te réveiller pour faire le lit.

Molly Weasley déposa le tas de couvertures sur le lit, fit un geste de baguette en direction de la malle, et celle-ci s'immobilisa dans les airs avant d'atterrir doucement sur le sol.

Je t'ai monté tes affaires.

Pendant que Draco se dirigeait vers sa malle, l'ouvrait et vérifiait que rien ne manquait de ses affaires (on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Weasley), Mme Weasley, d'un coup de baguette magique, enchanta les couvertures afin qu'elles fassent le lit toutes seules. Ensuite, Molly se tourna vers Draco.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle, Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné ta baguette. Il te la rendra plus tard. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ta malle ? Si tu as besoin de qui que ce soit, dis-le moi.

Elle lui souriat, ce que Draco trouva assez étrange. A peu près aussi étrange que l'oreiller qu'il voyait se secouer dans les airs puis ensuite enfiler une taie d'oreiller bleue. Mais Draco reprit ses esprits.

Pourquoi me gardez-vous prisonnier ici ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce n'est pas votre maison.

Mme Weasley parut embarrassée par ces questions. Visiblement, elle ne voulait rien dire.

Il est plus sage, commença-t-elle, d'attendre demain que Dumbledore t'explique tout lui-même. Il te dira ce que tu a besoin savoir.

Sur le lit, les couvertures avaient fini de s'activer. Seul l'oreiller, visiblement à l'étroit dans sa taie, remuait encore un peu en produisant des sortes de grognements pour le moins inquiétants.

As-tu fini de manger ? demanda Mme Weasley en pointant du bout de sa baguette le plateau sur le bureau.

Oui, fit Draco.

Très bien.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit léviter le plateau et le fit sortir de la pièce pour qu'il l'attende sur le palier.

A présent, Draco, il faut dormir. Je viendrais te réveiller demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. En attendant, tu dois te reposer.

Sur ce, avec un sourire bienveillant, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

Attendez, dit Draci tout d'un coup.

Il fit sursauter Molly. Il sortit la lettre de sa mère de sa poche et alla la donner à Mme Weasley.

C'est une lettre de ma mère pour le professeur Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il.

Molly acquiesça, lui souri encore et sorti en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Draco resta un moment planté là, debout, devant la porte. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné la lettre ? Un soudain élan. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier des Weasley, ne pas leur faire confiance. Pourtant, là, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Ca lui avait semblé être la chose à faire. Et Mme Weasley remettrait certainement la lettre à Dumbledore. Oui, elle le ferait sûrement. Pour l'instant, Draco n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. De toute façon, à présent, il était fatigué. Et puis, rien ne se passerait avant demain matin. Alors, en attendant le petit déjeuner promis par Mme Weasley, Draco n'avait plus qu'à dormir.

Il mit son pyjama et alla se coucher. L'oreiller reposait calmement. Draco calla sa tête dessus, et l'oreiller émit un petit bruit. Draco lui donna un coup, et cette fois il grogna plus fort. Draco jugea plus prudent de le laisser tranquille. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les objets ensorcelés.

Draco chercha le sommeil. Les images de sa mère l'emmenant dans la cheminée lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas oublier son visage, ni la peur ressentie à l'entrée des mangemorts dans le bureau. Il entendait encore la voix de sa mère. Mais, au bout d'un moment, une autre voix, plus faible mais toute aussi apeurée raisonna dans la tête de Draco. Une voix inhabituelle. Pourtant, Draco la connaissait. Cette seconde voix lui disait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, Draco ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que cette voix n'était pas dans sa tête, mais qu'elle était bien réelle. Il se redressa dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. C'était une voix féminine ; elle paraissait proche et lointaine à la fois. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le mur de gauche. Il plaqua son oreille contre le mur et écouta attentivement sans faire de bruit.

Effectivement, une voix filtrait à travers le mur, faiblement. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce d'à côté. Et cette personne semblait se débattre contre un danger.

Non, laissez-moi… Allez-vous en… Ron, attention… Il faut courir jusqu'à la porte et sortir d'ici… Vite …

La voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Draco l'avait reconnu. Ginny Weasley. Oui, c'était bien sa voix. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Draco alla se recoucher, en se demandant combien d'autres Weasley il allait croiser ici.

La maison a l'air d'en être infestée, songea Malfoy.

Et voilà, encore un chap de boucler. Je sais, c'est cour. Mais c'est pour mieux vous faire patienter mes enfants !


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco Malfoy au pays des Weasley**

Sorry, j'ai mis un temps fou pour poster ce chap ! J'ai eu un tas de trucs à faire et, du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite à cette histoire. Par contre, j'ai lu le tome six d'HP. Trop triste la fin, mais vivement le prochain. Et j'ai aussi fait une bonne action en écrivant la suite de ma fic sur Draco et Ginny « Nuit à deux » ! Elle est disponible.

Réponse à mes reviewers :

**Keep Hope **: Voilà la suite, merci pour tes encouragements. Ca fait toujours du bien !

**Ludreka :** Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'ai rougi en lisant ta review. Le fait que tu trouve mon Draco moins éthéré que dans le livre m'a beaucoup flatté. Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir, et aussi d'avoir un meilleur rythme dans mes chapitres.

**Atalanta de Tebas :** J'ai pas encore lu ta fic « Draco Weasley », mais rien que le titre me donne envie. Pourtant, je crois pas que c'est tout à fait la même idée : Draco va pas être adopté par les Weasley ici.

**Le Trefle Noir :** j'aime bien ton pseudo ! Et merci pour ta review.

**Andgy : **Tu voulais une suite : la voici. J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Voilà, voici la suite ! Il y a beaucoup de blabla dans ce chap, mais le prochain sera bien plus dynamique et plus long aussi ! C'est juste que là, je voulais dire certaines choses.

Chapitre 3 : 12, square Grimmaud

Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux des fenêtres de la chambre. Draco se réveilla, légèrement surpris. D'habitude, c'était soit son réveil soit un elfe de maison qui le réveillait. Il ne se réveillait jamais tout seul. D'ailleurs, à travers les épais rideaux de velours de sa chambre, le soleil ne pouvait pas passer. Toute sa chambre était noire, froide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. Jamais en fait. Même à Poudlard, il dormait mal. Le dortoir des serpentards était aménagé comme sa chambre chez lui : froid et sombre. Ici, malgré la poussière et les traces laissées par les Black, la maison était vraiment confortable.

Draco s'assit dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il entendit alors du bruit au dehors.

-Ron, cria une voix, lève-toi ! Et plus vite que ça ! Ginny, dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

La voix de madame Weasley était horrible et autoritaire. Draco l'avait déjà entendu. Pas sa voix habituelle ; celle dont elle s'était servie pour la beuglante envoyée à Ron lors de leur deuxième année d'études à Poudlard.

Draco regarda la pendule. Il était un peu plus de huit heures. Bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Molly Weasley entra tout doucement dans la chambre. Quand elle vit que Draco était réveillé, elle lui fit un sourire.

-Ah, Draco ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu t'es assez reposé ? Si tu veux encore dormir un peu, je peux repasser plus tard et t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit ;

Draco était véritablement effaré. Voire choqué. La mère Weasley était gentille avec lui. C'était un peu agaçant, pour ne rien cacher ! Et gênant même comme situation. Lui n'avait jamais, de sa vie, été gentil avec personne –surtout pas avec les Weasley ! Comment fallait-il répondre ? Dans le doute, Draco tenta de paraître neutre et détaché.

-Merci, mais je vais me lever maintenant, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Très bien, répondit madame Weasley. Alors, habille-toi et rejoins-nous dans la cuisine. Nous t'attendons.

Sur un dernier sourire, elle quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entr'ouverte. Draco vit alors passer Ron dans le couloir –assez peu réveillé en vérité- et Ginny, qui baillait encore, dans un sillon de cheveux roux.

Draco se décida à se lever. S'il voulait manger quelque chose, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas attendre trop longtemps, des fois que la tribu des Weasley dévore tout. Il prit quelques affaires dans sa malle et s'habilla. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, et se retrouva dans un couloir très faiblement éclairé, avec un papier peint très défraîchi sur les murs. La porte d'une pièce était légèrement entre- baillée. Par curiosité, Draco ouvrit un peu plus. C'était une chambre à peu près identique à la sienne, mais, au lieu d'y voir un grand lit double, il y avait deux lits simples. L'un avait les draps défaits, et était encombré de nombreuses affaires. Il y avait des vêtements de garçon et d'une écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor. Draco en conclut sans peine que ce devait être la chambre de Ron. Apparemment, le jeune griffondor avait un sérieux problème question organisation et rangement. Sa malle grande ouverte laissait admirer un incroyable fouillis où chaussettes et sacs de bonbons se mélangeaient allègrement sans le moindre sens de l'hygiène ; charmant tableau, pensa Draco.

Le second lit, juste à droite du premier, ne semblait pas encore avoir servi. Il était fait et les draps étaient propres. Aucune affaire n'était posée dessus ou à côté. Il était probablement réservé à quelqu'un. Draco pria pour que ce ne soit pas pour lui : il ne voulait pas changer de chambre, et il était hors de question qu'il partage la même pièce que monsieur chaussettes-sales !

Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de descendre. Il connaissait déjà le chemin de la cuisine vu qu'il l'avait emprunté (dans l'autre sens), la nuit dernière, quand Lupin l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. Il gagna donc l'escalier et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit madame Weasley occupée à ses fourneaux, Ron, Ginny et Charlie attablés ainsi que Lupin et Dumbledore. Dumbledore discutait avec Charlie du niveau et de l'intensité de jeu du championnat national de quidditch en Roumanie. Draco put constater, en quelques phrases attrapées au vol, que Charlie semblait bien connaître la Roumanie. Quand à Dumbledore, eh bien … c'était Dumbledore ! Il avait l'air de tout savoir sur tout ! Draco se demandait s'il était vraiment aussi fort qu'on le disait, ou s'il était simplement bon à enfermer à Sainte Mangouste. La voix de madame Weasley tira Draco de son questionnement.

-Ah Draco, s'exclama-t-elle. Viens t'asseoir !

Elle lui désigna une chaise libre, à gauche de Ginny, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Draco avança, remarquant au passage que les conversations s'étaient tues. Draco avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé comme s'il était un animal bizarre. C'était pourtant lui l'individu le plus normal de toute cette assemblée de zinzins ! Il s'assit néanmoins, et aussitôt, comme par magie (sic), madame Weasley fit apparaître une assiette remplie de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, de toasts et de crêpes.

Ginny ne semblait pas apprécier d'être assise à côté de Malfoy. Il est vrai que durant l'année scolaire, elle avait fait partie de l'AD alors que le serpentard avait fait partie de la milice d'Ombrage. Lors de la soirée d'action au Ministère, retenus en otages par la milice, certains membres de l'AD (Ginny, Neville et Luna) s'étaient battus contre elle. Ginny avait à moitié cassé le nez de Malfoy. Elle ne s'en voulait pas ; Malfoy l'avait mérité. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas dans le même camp. A présent, Ginny se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, avec eux, à prendre le petit déjeuner avec les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Ron ,lui, voyait rouge. Malfoy l'avait toujours insulté, s'était toujours moqué de lui et de sa famille en les appelant « belette ». Il avait même eu le toupet de traiter Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. Sans compter qu'en plus, à cause de lui, Hagrid avait dû d'abord renoncer à Norbert, son bébé dragon (ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, mais Ron ne l'admettrait certainement pas), puis à Buck, son hippogriffe, qui avait échappé de peu à la mort. Malfoy était l'ennemi juré, celui qui s'en prenait à Harry, un fils de mangemort en plus. Ron ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là. Ce devait encore être une des idées loufoques de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, justement, regardait Draco en silence. Le jeune homme mangeait de bon appétit, et le vieux directeur, l'air de rien, l'observait de près. Ce garçon ressemblait à son père, c'était indéniable. Maisn sous des apparences parfois trompeuses, certaines personnes pouvaient révéler des trésors, le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait été particulièrement surpris par Néville Longdubat. Elève plutôt gauche, il aurait largement eu sa place à Poufsouffle. Pourtant, lors de l'attaque au Ministère de la magie, il s'était montré courageux et déterminé : un vrai griffondor. Comme son père, songea amèrement le directeur. Avec un peu de chance, le jeune Malfoy avait autre chose en lui à offrir que son sentiment de supériorité et sa rage des moldus.

Rémus lui aussi regardait attentivement le serpentard. D'expérience, il savait que chacun avait en lui deux parties : le bien et le mal. Il le vivait lui-même tous les mois. Qui pouvait prédire ce qu'allait devenir Draco ? Il méritait qu'on lui donne sa chance.

Chacun dans la cuisine était donc absorbé par quelque chose : pensées ou petit déjeuner. Le silence s'était fait, seulement agrémenté de quelques bruits de fourchettes. Ce fut Dumbledore qui parla le premier.

-Draco, dit-il, à présent que vous êtes un peu restauré, j'aimerais que nous discutions.

Draco fut très surpris. D'abord, Dumbledore ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom mais par son nom de famille.. Ensuite, il semblait vouloir discuter maintenant, dans la cuisine, devant Lupin et la troupe de Weasley.

-J'aimerais savoir, demanda le directeur, dans quelles conditions vous avez emprunté le réseau de cheminette pour nous rejoindre.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à vous rejoindre ! s'insurgea Draco, avec une expression de dédain sur la figure.

-Non, répondit patiemment Dumbledore, mais vous êtes ici ; et nous étions là avant. Donc, techniquement, vous nous avez rejoint.

Draco regarda attentivement le visage du vieil homme. Il voulait savoir s'il se fichait de lui, ou s'il était véritablement sérieux. Après un bref instant de réflexion, ne pouvant trancher, Draco décida que son directeur était tout simplement un dingue. Probablement même qu'il y avait un avis de recherche à son nom, et que des docteurs de Sainte Mangouste le recherchaient. Draco arrêta son imagination avant d'avoir trop envie de rire. Ce n'était pas approprié. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il fallait qu'il raconte tout ce qui lui était arrivé pour que Dumbledore aille aider sa mère. Tant pis pour la présence des Weasley et de Lupin. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être timide.

Draco se mit donc à raconter son histoire, ce qui s'était passé au manoir Malfoy, la détresse de sa mère.

-Et pour finir, dit Draco, je suis arrivé ici, et je vous ai « rejoint » (il leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots). Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que, selon ma mère, je devais trouver la maison abandonnée, et pas une auberge de jeunesse !

Ron lâcha ses couverts dans son assiette, une expression indignée sur son visage. Sa mère lui fit signe de se contenir. Dumbledore, lui, sans que Draco sache pourquoi, avait souri. « Complètement marteau, ce type, pensa Draco ».

-Mon cher monsieur Malfoy, vous apprendrez que cette maison n'est en aucun cas une auberge de jeunesse. Vous êtes dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Là encore, Ron eut un sursaut. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que l'ordre du Phoenix ? Ca avait l'air important, mais le nom était ridicule. Dumbledore l'éclaira.

-Lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, afin de compléter l'action du ministère, j'avais mis en place l'ordre du Phoenix, qui rassemblait des sorciers volontaires, soucieux d'apporter leur contribution à la cause.

Draco pensa immédiatement qu'il était peu probable que ses parents en aient fait partie.

-Comme vous le savez peut-être, reprit Dumbledore, Voldemort est revenu. En conséquence, l'ordre a été recrée. A présent que le ministère a décidé de lutter, nous le soutenons de tous nos efforts. Comme nous avions besoin d'un local pour abriter nos réunions, un des membres a offert cette maison comme refuge.

-Comment ça « a offert » ? objecta draco. Comment peut-on offrir quelque chose qu'on ne possède pas ? Cette maison appartient à la famille de ma mère. A part elle et sa cousine Bellatrix, plus aucun Black ne vit.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Draco remarque que le professeur Lupin avait baissé les yeux, et que Ginny et Ron avaient des visages particulièrement tristes. Qu'est-ce que le destin de la famille Black pouvait bien leur faire à tous ? Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils pour des mangemorts quand on est un Weasley ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous fous ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était contagieux ? Draco était sceptique.

-Oui et non monsieur Malfoy, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. Il y aviat, il y a encore quelques temps, un descendent Black. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

Le directeur regarda son jeune élève avec beaucoup d'intensité. Draco pouvait sentir que les autres regards étaient également braqués sur lui. Il réfléchit un instant. Un Black encore en vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout d'un coup, la réponse le frappa. Bien sûr !

-Sirius Black.

Le nom ainsi prononcé résonna dans la cuisine. Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Oui, Sirius. Il était un de nos membres. Je dis « était » car hélas, il est récemment décédé lors d'une mission.

Dumbledore fit une pause. Apparemment, l'assemblée en avait besoin. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Black était un criminel recherché. Dumbledore sembla deviner ses pensées car il reprit son explication.

-Sirius avait été injustement condamné. Il n'était ni responsable du meurtre des Potter, ni un partisan de Voldemort. C'était Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter, qui était responsable. Il s'est fait passer pour mort, mais il est toujours envie. Il a rejoint son maître.

Une nouvelle pause se fit, laissant le temps à Draco de digérer toutes ces informations. Mais Ron, après quelques minutes, rompit le silence.

-Excusez-moi professeur, dit-il à Dumbledore, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. La maison était sensée être protégé contre toute intrusion. Alors, comment se fait-il , si le réseau de cheminette était protégé, que Malfoy ait pu entrer ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que la maison n'est plus protégée ?

Draco tiqua à la mention d'intrusion. Il n'était pas un intrus. Il avait le droit d'être là ; la maison appartenait à la famille de sa mère. Pas comme le gang des Xeasley. C'était plutôt eux les intrus !

Néanmoins, la question soulevée par la belette n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Comment se faisait-il que les protections de la maison se soient levées rien que pour lui ? Lui-même n'avait rien fait de particulier pourtant.

Le professeur Dumbledore apporta la réponse.

-Eh bien, tout simplement, les scellées de la maison se sont levées à cause du lien particulier qui unit un sorcier à son foyer. Je dois ici avouer que c'était une faille dans ma défense. Je n'avais pas même envisagé cette hypothèse. Le fait est que quelque soit les sorts pratiqués, on ne peut pas empêcher un sorcier d'accéder à sa maison. Monsieur Malfoy ici présent est à moitié un Black. En tant que tel, la maison l'a reconnu comme un de ses membres et lui a ouvert le passage.

-Vous voulez dire, demanda Ron un peu inquiet, que la maison a une intelligence , qu'elle peut choisir de nous laisser entrer ou pas,

-Non, répondit Dumbledore en rigolant. Les maisons n'ont ni âme ni intelligence. En revanche, il existe ce que l'on appelle des enchantements domestiques. La maison, si vous préférez, est ensorcelée au départ afin d'être toujours fidèle à ses occupants. C'est une protection partielle bien sûr. Elle ne protège pas des dangers. Elle n'empêche pas un ennemi de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle n'a qu'un seul but : permettre aux sorciers de rentrer chez eux.

-Mais quel intérêt ça a ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

-Un intérêt strictement défensif, répondit Dumbledore. La maison ne nous attaque pas, mais elle est capable d'aider monsieur Malfoy à passer outre mes sorts de protection.

Tout le monde médita cette étonnante nouvelle. Draco peut-être un peu plus que les autres. Il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui nulle part, même pas au manoir Malfoy, et voilà qu'une maison dans laquelle il mettait les pieds pour la première fois de sa vie le reconnaissait comme un de ses membres ! C'était très étrange et, en vérité, cela mettait le jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était un Malfoy, pas un Black. En tout cas, jusqu'à présent, c'était comme ça qu'il s'était toujours vu.


	4. Chapter 4

Oyez, oyez, faites place au nouveau chapitre !

**Ludreka : **Merci pour ta review. Et oui, j'ai mis un peu de temps à envoyer le dernier chapitre. Désolée ! Pour la coupure de fin, je me suis arrêtée là parce que ce sera important, plus tard.

* * *

**Chap 4 : L'arrivée de Neville, l'amoureux des plantes**

Molly Weasley débarrassait la table de la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était fini, ainsi que la discussion avec Dumbledore. Toutefois, en sortant de la cuisine, Draco fut pris à part par le vieux directeur.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai lu la lettre adressée par votre mère. Elle y manifeste le désir de voir son fils protégé contre les mangemorts. Elle explique aussi que Voldemort vous recherche tous les deux pour vous forcer à le rejoindre. Pour votre sécurité, elle vous recommande à moi. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que vous nous ayez trouvé tout de suite. Nous allons assurer votre protection. Toutefois, pour votre sécurité, il ne vous faudra pas sortir d'ici. Je compte sur vous.

Draco fut bien obliger de dire oui. Il n'avait pas le choix. N'ayant plus sa baguette, il ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir. Dommage que la maison ne puisse pas l'aider. Draco regagna sa chambre. Ca allait être son unique refuge pour le mois à venir. Après, il irait à Poudlard.

En attendant, il allait devoir rester enfermé ici, dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. Tu parles d'une histoire ! Passer ses vacances avec les Weasley, c'était pas des vacances. En plus, il y avait un loup-garou dans les parages ! Question sécurité, c'était limite. Dumbledore voulait sa mort, c'était sûr ! D'un autre côté, il allait avoir le temps de faire connaissance avec sa famille « Black ». A la maison, sa mère ne parlait presque jamais de sa famille ; elle ne semblait pas l'aimer beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de Sirius Black avant qu'il ne s'évade de la prison d'Azkaban : son père lui en avait vaguement dit deux mots, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour se faire une idée. Comment un sang pur élevé dans le respect des valeurs de son rang avait-il pu s'opposer à sa famille (la quitter même) ? C'était un ami des Potter. Il avait lutté contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Tout cela était difficile à comprendre pour Draco. Mais il voulait comprendre. Et il espérait bien trouver des indices ici. Après tout, c'était le choix de sa mère de l'envoyer dans cette maison.

Au fond de lui-même, il espéra qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait échappé aux mangemorts. C'était une bonne sorcière, Draco le savait, malgré ce que son père pouvait bien raconter pour la rabaisser continuellement. Le jeune homme essaya de chasser de son esprit la vision du corps inanimé de sa mère. Il la voyait pourtant très distinctement, là, sous ses yeux. Mais il ne fallait pas imaginer le pire maintenant. Elle avait une chance de s'en être sorti. Et c'était à cette chance qu'il devait s'accrocher. Il culpabilisait d'être à l'abri tandis que le sort de sa mère était incertain. Mais il était impuissant. Pour l'instant.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée du manoir, au bas des escaliers.

- Hors de chez moi, infecte et répugnante créature !

Draco sortit de sa chambre. La porte n'avait pas été verrouillée. Il avança doucement vers l'escalier. Il valait mieux ne pas se faire repérer ; il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de sortir et de se balader dans les couloirs comme bon lui semblait. Quand il parvint enfin en haut des escaliers, et le spectacle qu'il découvrit valait la peine de se faire prendre. Une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas était étalée de tout son long en travers de l'entrée, pendant qu'un tableau accroché dans le hall et représentant une horrible bonne femme au visage déformé par une haine des plus profondes hurlait sur elle. Dans le même temps, Neville Longdubat se tenait sans bouger, figé par l'effroi, à un mètre à peine de la porte d'entrée, visiblement prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. C'est alors que le professeur Lupin, accouru lui aussi au vacarme produit par le tableau, se précipita pour aider la jeune femme à se lever. Le tableau changea alors de cible et se mit à insulter le professeur avec encore plus de virulence, si jamais c'était possible.

- Et vous aussi, anormalité, sortez de ma maison !

A ce moment-là, madame Weasley, qui revenait de la cuisine, pénétra dans le hall. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau pour essayer de rabattre une espèce de rideau dessus. Mais elle n'y parvint pas car c'est cet instant que choisirent les deux jumeaux Weasley pour débarquer. Ils ouvrirent la porte sans savoir que leur mère se trouvait juste derrière, la bousculèrent donc au passage, provoquant la colère maternelle.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il riait comme jamais il n'avait ri. Et pourtant, il se passait des choses autrement plus graves dont il aurait dû se soucier. Mais là, c'était trop ! Merlin, il allait mourir de rire.

- Alors Malfoy, tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois.

Draco cessa tout de suite de rire. Il se retourna et découvrit le visage de la jeune Weasley juste derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien. Juste, c'est la première fois que je te vois rire alors que t'es pas en train d'agresser de pauvres premières années sans défense avec ta bande de serpentards idiots.

Il y avait bien une chose à reconnaître aux griffondors : ils avaient du courage. Ca les poussait parfois à dire de choses stupides, mais ils avaient le courage de leurs opinions. En vérité, c'était très agaçant.

- T'as de la chance que je n'ai plus ma baguette, sinon je t'aurais déjà réduit en miettes, petite.

Les joues de Ginny devinrent rouges. Rouges comme ses cheveux. Ses yeux devinrent troubles. Malfoy se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Malfoy, ne m'appelle pas « petite ». Je ne suis pas petite. Et puis je suis plus intelligente que toi, encore que je doive pas me vanter : tu n'es qu'un Malfoy et un serpentard.

Là-dessus, elle le gifla et s'en alla dans le couloir. A un moment, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le vert et argent.

- Au fait, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà réussi une fois à te casser le nez. Si je voulais, je n'aurais aucun mal à recommencer !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla pour de bon.

Comment a-t-elle pu oser ? Le frapper ! Lui, un Malfoy ! Cette fille était complètement folle, ou stupide, ou les deux. En tout cas, elle n'était pas normale.

Draco reporta son attention sur le vestibule, jugeant qu'il règlerait son compte à Ginny Weasley plus tard. Mais, ce qu'il vit le déçu : tout était devenu à la normale. En fin, façon de parler : les Weasley étaient toujours là. Lupin avait réussi en quelques coups de baguette magique à régler la situation. Molly Weasley aidait la jeune femme, précédemment par terre, à se relever, les jumeaux avaient pris la direction de la cuisine, et Neville se tenait toujours à sa place, n'osant pas bouger. Celui-là, pensa Draco, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être à Poufsouffle : il aurait fait une bonne recrue. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le fameux « courage griffondoresque » dont tout le monde parlait. Draco se demandait pourquoi il pensait à ça ; il s'en fichait royalement de savoir ce qui se passait chez les griffondors.

A ce moment-là, madame Weasley se rendit compte de la présence de Draco en haut des escaliers.

- Ah Draco. C'est bien que tu sois là. Tu veux bien aider Néville à monter sa malle dans la chambre de Ron. Neville n'a plus de baguette ; il va falloir la monter à la main.

Ben tiens, songea Malfoy. Il manquait plus que ça : servir de groom. Ces vacances allaient vraiment être un cauchemar. Néanmoins résolu à ne pas faire de vagues, il descendit les escaliers et alla aider Longdubat à porter sa malle au premier. Hélàs ! Cette malle pesait au moins une tonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, à cet andouille d'emporter tant de choses. Ils traversèrent le vestibule avec encombrement, et entamèrent l'ascension des escaliers avec difficulté. La coordination était pour le moins chaotique, et la malle pesait plus que jamais un poids considérable. Arrivés en haut, Draco ne pu que remercier le Ciel que madame Weasley n'ai pas décidé d'envoyer Neville dormir au grenier ; il n'aurait pas tenu un étage de plus. Ils se dirigèrent alors, le souffle haletant, vers la porte de chambre de Ron, que Draco ouvrit d'un coup de pied sec mais efficace. La pièce était vide, mis à part le capharnaüm de chaussettes et de bonbons.

- Il faut la poser doucement, gémit Neville.

Draco s'en fichait ; il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette malle. Une fois devant le deuxième lit, il laissa tout tomber.

- Mais c'est fragile ! s'exclama Neville.

Draco se tenait plié en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. En même temps, il se demandait pourquoi Ron n'était pas là. Il aurait pu les aider. Mais ses pensées furent vite interrompues par Neville qui, respirant fort bruyamment, avait ouvert sa malle et cherchait visiblement quelque chose dedans.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le jeune Malfoy au bout d'un moment.

Neville, trop absorbé dans ses recherches, ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je cherche mon rosier. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas cassé en jetant la malle par terre.

Draco aurait bien répondu, mais il n'avait pas la force, pas de souffle, et, par-dessus tout, il se demandait pourquoi Longdubat se promenait avec un rosier dans sa malle. Lui aussi, ce devait être un fou. Il était probablement atteint de la même maladie que Dumbledore. Pauvre Neville, il finirait probablement sénile, avec une affreuse barbe blanche idiote, à raconter tout un tas d'âneries sans aucun sens, et à manger des sucreries alors qu'il en a passé l'âge. Draco l'aurait bien plaint, mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. Pour un griffondor, ça restait une perspective d'avenir appréciable, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup, Neville sortit une espèce de gros bocal en verre dans lequel il y avait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une plante. Draco s'approcha un peu pour mieux voir. C'était un tout petit rosier, un mini rosier, de la taille d'un cactus. Neville le sortit de son bocal et l'examina de près, avec une précaution méticuleuse incroyable. Il ne s'agissait tout de même que d'une plante, pensa Draco.

Puis, Neville posa sa précieuse plante sur la table de nuit qui se situait juste à côté du lit, devant la fenêtre.

- Comme ça, il aura de la lumière, déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Draco cligna des yeux. Tout cela était surréaliste. Lui, dans cette chambre, avec Neville, et avec cette plante idiote. Ca n'avait décidément aucun sens. Mais, soudainement, le rosier se mit à émettre un bruit. C'était une sorte de couinement à peine audible mais néanmoins un peu inquiètent : les plantes n'étaient pas supposées faire ce genre de bruit. En théorie.

Néville se précipita dans sa malle, à la recherche de quelque chose. Draco se demanda fugitivement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui déballer cette fois.

- Il doit avoir faim. Il faut que je lui donne à manger, mais je ne sais plus où j'ai rangé son sac de nourriture.

De nourriture ? Une plante, ça s'arrose, ça se nourrit pas ! Complètement dingue !

Draco s'avança un peu de la table de nuit afin de mieux voir le fameux rosier. Il se pencha un peu pour étudier de plus près ses roses. Elles étaient étranges. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Elles bougeaient régulièrement, comme si elles respiraient.

- Attention ! cria Neville.

Il se précipita sur Draco et le jeta violement au sol.

- Non mais eh, s'écria Draco, ça te prend souvent !

Neville lui désigna le rosier du doigt. Malfoy fut choquer de voir qu'il avait échappé de peu à l'une des roses. La fleur s'était lancée en avant, les pétales grands ouverts, révélant une impressionnante rangée de dents bien aiguisées pour une plante. Elle les avait refermé sur le vide et s'était remise à sa place, en faisant un bruit qui évoquait manifestement sa déception d'avoir raté sa cible. Malfoy et Neville se relevèrent du sol, et le jeune griffondor se précipita auprès de sa plante. Il tira un sachet de sa poche.

- C'est bête, dit-il, j'avais oublié que j'avais mis le sac dans ma poche.

Draco était atterré.

- Tu comprends, repris Neville le plus naturellement du monde, avec ce long voyage que nous avons fait pour venir jusqu'ici, il est affamé. Ca se comprend.

Ben tiens, pensa Draco.

Sur ce, Ron entra dans la chambre.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Malfoy, sur un ton agressif.

- J'étais en train de nourrir … Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ce que j'étais en train de faire !

Leur conversation fut toutefois interrompue par les bruits que faisait la plante. Neville était en train de nourrir les roses avec des morceaux de viande crue, et les roses avaient vraiment l'air de se régaler. Elles produisaient des sons ressemblant à de la joie ; elles avaient l'air contente.

Ron, prudent, jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Hum, Neville, commença Ron.

- Ah, salut Ron, fit Neville d'un ton tout guilleret.

Ron ne semblait pas partager le bonheur de Neville à voir un rosier se nourrir de chair fraîche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se risque finalement à demander Ron.

- Oh, répondit Neville, heureux qu'on lui pose la question, c'est une plante que j'ai crée.

Instinctivement, Draco et Ron se regardèrent, partageant une même inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « crée » ? demanda Malfoy.

Neville continua de nourrir sa plante sous les yeux horrifiés de ses camarades, tout en entament son explication.

- En fait, au départ, c'était un rosier normal que j'ai trouvé dans la serre du professeur Chourave. Elle a une serre spéciale où elle met les plantes fragiles et celles qui sont en mauvais état. Ce rosier était en très mauvais état. Comme elle n'en faisait rien, elle a accepté que je le prenne pour moi. J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais rien à faire. Alors, pour l'encourager un peu, j'ai fait une bouture.

- Une bouture ? demanda Ron, la voix tremblante.

- Tu as fait une bouture avec quoi ? demanda à son tour Draco.

- Ben, il se trouve que Hagrid avait trouvé dans la forêt interdite une jeune pousse d'une plante sauvage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme elle faisait des jolies fleurs rouges, il a décidé de la ramener chez lui, pour faire une décoration. En fait, plus tard, il s'est rendu compte que c'était une plante carnivore. Ca l'ennuyait un peu parce qu'un plante carnivore, ça demande beaucoup de travail et d'entretient, et lui, il avait pas trop le temps. Alors, il me l'a donné, comme il savait que j'aimais bien la botanique. Pour finir, j'ai greffé la plante carnivore avec le rosier, et maintenant, c'est devenu une espèce nouvelle espèce.

Neville avait vraiment l'air fier de lui et de sa créature. Ron était vraiment très inquiet à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec une plante carnivore d'un genre nouveau, et peut-être encore plus à l'idée de devoir dormir à côté de celui qui en était le créateur. Draco, lui, se demandait combien d'autres surprises de ce genre on allait encore lui réserver pendant ses vacances.

Ron respira à fond et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merlin ! dit-il. Vivement que Harry soit là.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco. Potter doit venir ici ?

Ron se mit à sourire d'un air particulièrement sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le serpentard.

- Quoi, on ne t'a rien dit ! s'exclama Ron d'un air innocent. Il doit arriver toute à l'heure, pour le déjeuner. Tu vas même devoir partager ta chambre avec lui.

Draco ne sut pas s'il était mort, mais en tout cas, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde : l'enfer. Un enfer peuplé de griffondors.

* * *

**Voilà, maintenant, envoyez moi une petite review ! Comme ça je serais très contente et j'écrirais le prochain chapitre plus vite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco Malfoy au pays des Weasley : chapitre V.**

Voici le nouveau chap ; je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à l'envoyer, mais j'ai eu trop de choses à faire qui m'ont empêcher de garder le rythme. Enjoy !!

CHAPITRE V : Potter, Lovegood et Granger : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Draco était finalement retourné dans sa chambre, laissant Ron se débrouiller avec son nouveau camarade de chambrée et ses créations contre Nature. La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Potter ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout ! En plus, devoir partager sa chambre avec lui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Draco se demandait comment tout cela allait se passer. Une chose était en tout cas certaine : Dumbledore était effectivement complètement toqué s'il pensait qu'un Malfoy et un Potter pouvaient rester deux minutes dans une même pièce, seuls, sans s'entre-tuer !

Histoire de décompresser un peu, le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de ne pas trop penser à sa situation qui, il fallait bien le dire, allait de moins en moins bien ! Tout d'un coup, il entendit un grand bruit, de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il se releva, se dirigea vers le mur, et se plaça tout contre. Il pouvait entendre Ginny Weasley en train de pousser des petits soupirs. Apparemment, quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa chambre. Curieux, Draco sortit et alla voir. Depuis sa récente altercation avec la jeune fille, il avait bien envie de se moquer un peu d'elle, et de lui montrer qu'il lui était supérieur. Bien sûr, il s'assura, dans le couloir, que Ron était toujours dans sa chambre en compagnie de Neville et sa plante carnivore : il valait mieux éviter d'asticoter la petite rousse quand son sauvage de grand frère était dans les parages. Draco n'était pas encore suicidaire.

Donc, il arriva devant la porte de chambre de la jeune fille ; la porte était entr'ouverte. Draco la poussa un peu pour l'ouvrir complètement. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire malgré lui. La jeune griffondor avait à ses pieds une malle retournée, et, visiblement, tout le contenu de la malle s'était renversé sur le sol.

- Tu n'as pas de baguette ? demanda Draco, avec un sourire mauvais.

Apparemment, Ginny ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, car elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse.

- Très spirituel, Weasley, répliqua-t-il.

Il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds, et il était à peu près sûr d'y arriver : les Weasley étaient connus pour leur caractère très soupe au lait !

- Ecoute, Malfoy, j'ai déjà assez de choses à gérer comme ça sans avoir besoin en plus de m'occuper d'une sale petite fouine dans ton genre ! Alors dégage !

Draco décida de jouer les choses un peu plus finement.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, proposa-t-il.

Sur le coup, Ginny parut choquée. Puis elle se ressaisit et fit une moue dédaigneuse :

- Je parie qu'il y a une entourloupe. On ne peut jamais faire confiance aux Malfoy, c'est bien connu. Si je te laisse t'approcher de cette malle, c'est moi qui finirai dedans, enfermée par tes soins !

Draco sourit.

- C'est une idée absolument horrible. Tu aurais fait une excellente recrue pour Serpentard.

- Bien sûr ! Même pas en rêve. Et puis d'abord, arrête de m'insulter !

Draco sourit à ces mots ; décidément, ça faisait beaucoup de fois en peu de temps. D'habitude, il ne souriait jamais.

- Bon alors, je t'aide.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la malle. Il nota alors que ce n'était pas celle de Ginny, qui était dans un coin de la chambre. Il vit aussi qu'il y avait trois lits dans la chambre. Alors qu'il retournait la malle en commençant à remettre des affaires dedans, avec Ginny, il demanda :

- Qui d'autre doit venir ici ?

- Hermione et Luna. Luna doit venir en premier.

Draco réfléchit un instant. Il ne connaissait pas par cœur les noms de tous les élèves de Griffondor, mais il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucune élève du nom de Luna.

Ginny sembla deviner ses interrogations car elle dit :

- C'est une amie qui est dans la même année que moi à Serdaigle.

Ça y était ! Draco voyait de qui il s'agissait ! Oh non ! Loufoqua Lovegood ! ça devenait de pire en pire cette histoire !

- Quand est-ce qu'elle doit arriver ?

- Pour le déjeuner, aujourd'hui. En même temps que Harry, précisa Ginny en souriant.

Draco fit la grimace.

- Toujours une groupie de saint Potter à ce que je vois.

Ginny jeta les livres qu'elle tenait à la main dans la malle, en regardant Draco d'un air féroce.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Et puis non : je ne suis pas sa groupie !

- Oh moi tu sais, je m'en fiche de ta vie. Je demandais ça histoire de continuer la conversation.

Justement, Draco pensa qu'il était plus judicieux de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Au fait, si elle est pas encore arrivée ta copine, pourquoi sa malle est déjà là ?

- Question d'organisation ! s'exclama madame Weasley en pénétrant dans la chambre tout d'un coup. Oh, Draco, comme c'est gentil à toi d'aider Ginny ; je vois que tu as toujours du mal avec le sort de lévitation : c'est pourtant très simple, vraiment !

Draco rit sous cape, ce qui ne fit pas du tout rire Ginny. Etre ainsi ridiculisée devant son pire ennemie par sa mère, était peut-être la pire honte de sa vie.

- Luna arrivera bientôt, ainsi que Harry. Mais comme les membres de l'ordre chargés d'assurer leur protection sont d'abord passés chez Luna avant d'aller chercher Harry, ils ont décidé de nous envoyer la malle de Luna pour ne pas s'en encombrer durant le voyage.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco, pourquoi votre Luna a besoin de protection pour voyager. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

- Oh, eh bien, répondit madame Weasley, elle a participé à l'attaque du ministère le mois dernier aux côtés de Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neville. C'est pour ça qu'une protection s'impose et que les enfants sont tous regroupés pendant les vacances. D'ailleurs, Hermione arrivera demain avec une escorte.

Ginny avait l'air atterré.

- Maman, tu ne dois pas lui dire tout ça ; il ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre !

- Oui, mais Dumbledore pense qu'il faut tout de même le renseigner sur ce qu'il se passe ici. Eh puis, cette attaque au ministère n'est plus un secret pour personne !

Madame Weasley eut alors une expression étrange sur le visage, que Draco ne pu pas comprendre. Sur ce elle les quitta, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Draco se tourna vers Ginny, interrogateur.

- ça lui a fait très peur cette histoire au ministère. Elle s'inquiète pour nous tous.

La petite rouquine avait un drôle d'air elle aussi, tout d'un coup. Oh non, pensa Draco, je suis tombé en pleine période de dépression collective, en plus !

Il quitta la chambre, persuadé que c'était ce qui s'imposait. En retournant dans sa chambre, il se demanda ce qui c'était réellement passé au Ministère. La presse avait raconté beaucoup de choses, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il y avait une grande part de mensonges dans tous ces récits, comme toujours. Son propre père avait fini à Azkaban, à la suite de cette affaire, et il ignorait presque tout de l'histoire. Sa mère ne lui avait presque rien dit, pour le protéger. Mais peut-être qu'elle-même ne savait pas tout. Draco poussa un soupir : où était-elle maintenant ? Il ne le savait pas. Tant de choses se passaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser. C'était tellement frustrant ! Et se retrouver ici avec tous les Weasleys, plus les différents dingos dangereux qui rodaient, sans compter l'arrivée imminente de saint Potter et de la miss je sais tout, ça n'arrangeait pas son angoisse.

Tout d'un coup, Mme Weasley fit irruption –décidemment !

- Draco, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que tu te lèves du lit.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Mme Weasley, d'un coup de baguette magique, divisa alors le grand lit en deux lits individuels. Devant les regards interrogatifs de Draco, elle lui expliqua :

- Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas un nombre illimité de chambres, il faudra donc que Harry et toi partagiez celle-ci. Juste le temps du séjour.

Et voilà, encore un drame !! Il était là, impuissant, et rien n'allait le sauver.

La matinée finit de passer assez rapidement, et, à midi exactement, du bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Malfoy n'y prêta pas trop attention : il préférait attendre un maximum avant d'être confronté à ses nouveaux problèmes. Ce fut Charlie Weasley qui vint le chercher pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la cuisine : ni Dumbledore, ni Lupin, ni personne d'autre ne se trouvait là à part la tribu des Weasley et les « invités », dont il faisait partie.

A sa grande surprise, Potter avait une drôle de tête. Il avait les yeux baissés, ne regardait que le sol, et n'adressait la parole à personne. Draco songea qu'il avait l'air pathétique. En même temps, c'était très bizarre de le voir comme ça. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas trop, et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Luna Lovegood était là, elle aussi. C'était bien l'espèce de dingue dont se souvenait vaguement Draco : elle avait l'air de sortir d'une dimension parallèle. Elle était assise à côté de Ron, et Draco éprouva soudain une certaine compassion pour le pauvre rouquin qui collectionnait décidément les dingues : après Neville, sa plante carnivore et les risques que ça comportait, il n'avait pas besoin d'une barjo en plus ! Enfin, tant pis, il allait souffrir un peu !

Le déjeuner fut court, sans aucune discussion, tout le monde évitant soigneusement de s'adresser à Harry. Après le repas, tout le monde regagna l'étage, sauf Mme Weasley et Charlie qui rangèrent la cuisine, et avaient, vraisemblablement, quelque chose à faire ensuite.

Draco et Harry étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre. Allongés chacun sur leur lit, ils ne disaient rien.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi très lentement. Même l'arrivée de Granger ne changea rien ; tout paraissait morne à Draco. La mauvaise humeur de Potter avait mis à mal le peu de bonne ambiance qu'il y avait pu y avoir, et ces vacances étaient décidément infernales.

Les deux premières nuits, Harry n'avait pas dormi. La troisième, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Ce qui réveilla Draco en premier, ce furent les bruits de chocs provoqués par les montants de bois du lit de son voisin. Harry, dans son sommeil, se débattait dans tous les sens et frappait dans les airs. Ensuite, il se mit à crier et à prononcer des mots que Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre, à part : « Sirius ».

Et le balafré n'était pas le seul à faire des cauchemars : la jeune Weasley continuait aussi de parler dans son sommeil. Draco entendait sa voix toutes les nuits : une voix de peur. Ensuite, à chaque fois, les chuchotements de la voix de Granger. Apparemment, elle essayait de la consoler ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le jour, ils faisaient tous le ménage. Mme Weasley avaient fait des équipes : Potter(qui ne parlait toujours pas) avec Lovegood(qui n'avait rien de sensé à dire), Ron avec Neville et sa sœur, et lui-même Draco avec Granger. Comme si avoir à faire le ménage n'était pas assez humiliant comme ça !

La pièce à laquelle ils furent assignés était grande. Draco y découvrit une tapisserie accrochée au mur, représentant un arbre généalogique : celui de la famille de sa mère. Son nom y figurait, ainsi que celui de Sirius Black ; chose plus surprenante, celui de Potter y était aussi.

- Il n'y était pas avant, l'informa Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco, sur la défensive.

- Le nom de Harry, répondit patiemment Hermionne. Avant la mort de Sirius, le nom de Harry ne figurait pas sur la tapisserie. Sirius était son parrain, et maintenant qu'il est mort, l'arbre désigne Harry comme son héritier. C'est pour ça que son nom apparaît.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Draco.

- Oh, eh bien… En fait, quand je suis arrivée, je suis allée voir… Enfin bref, et en passant devant cette pièce, j'ai voulu revoir la tapisserie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, juste comme ça. Et j'ai vu le changement. Du coup, j'ai demandé au professeur Lupin.

- Il n'est plus professeur, rectifia Draco.

- Il n'empêche, repris Hermione, qu'il sait ce qu'il dit. Cela implique que Harry et toi êtes donc cousins désormais !

La dessus, elle quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres. Draco, lui, croyait voir la mort en face de lui : Potter et lui, dans la même famille ? NON !!! Tout ça tournait dans sa tête à vive allure. Et puis qu'est-ce que Granger ne lui avait pas dit ? Qui était-elle allée voir le jour de son arrivée ? Ron, déjà, lui avait fait le même mystère au moment de l'arrivée de Longdubat ; il avait dit qu'il était absent car il était allé nourrir… Draco ne savait pas quoi…

* * *

_Harry se voyait clairement. Il était dans une pièce sombre. Il était Nagini. Il entendait son maître. Le corps d'une femme était étendu sur le sol, du sang partout, un mangemort debout, à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux semblaient blancs. Son visage ne paraissait pas. Harry sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il voulait crier, mais était impuissant dans ce corps de reptile. _

_Voldemort fit un geste avec sa baguette : le corps de la femme se convulsa de douleur. Le sortilège du doloris, oui, pour détruire quelqu'un, c'était l'un des plus efficace. Il voulait savoir quelque chose : elle ne répondait pas à ses questions. Il allait la tuer. Dans un effort, Harry voulut se diriger vers le corps pour voir le visage, car la femme tentait à présent de se relever. Mais Voldemort fut plus rapide, et la vision ne fut que fugitive. Il attrapa son serpent et le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis murmura :_

_Harry._

_Harry se mit à hurler ; il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie. Il voulait sortir du corps de Nagini. _

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la chambre du 12 square Grimmaud. Draco, réveillé, avait allumé les lumières et le fixait intensément, l'air interrogateur.

Harry s'assit dans son lit, pour reprendre un peu ses esprits.

- On a fait un mauvais rêve, Potter ?

Un silence.

- Je crois que je viens de voir ta mère.

**Voilà, l'action va commencer. Tenez-vous prêts pour le prochain chap !!!! soyez cute, envoyez moi des petites reviews. **

**Aussi, j'ai commencé une traduction d'une fic anglaise qu'est trop forte : c'est un draco/ginny, ça s'appelle Both Sides Now. Je sais, je fait de la pub, mais y fô bien, sinon qui le fera pour moi ? allez voir à l'occasion. -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drago Malfoy au pays des Weasley : Chapitre 6**

**Petit message :** je voudrais dire que je suis trop désoléeeeeeee ! j'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce chapitre. Je veux absolument boucler cette fic, il me faut le temps de m'y remettre, d'autant que j'ai eu des reviews trop sympas, et ça m'a aidé à avancer.

* * *

Drago se tenait toujours face à Harry. Il avait difficilement avalé sa salive après la révélation du garçon en face de lui. Les cauchemars de saint Potter lui avaient permis de voir sa mère ? Comment était-ce possible ? Quelle était l'explication ? Mais il y avait plus important :

- Comment va-t-elle ? Tu l'as vu où ? Elle est retenue en otage, ou est-ce qu'elle est en fuite ? Réponds-moi Potter ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Mais Harry était trop sonné pour dire quoique ce soit. Ce rêve l'avait affaibli ; il avait eu trop peur et la fatigue de ces derniers jours cumulés à tout ça était un peu trop pour lui. Il sentit un bourdonnement étrange dans sa tête, puis le visage de Malfoy devint plus lointain, enrobé de brume.

Drago s'était rapproché de Harry pour lui poser des questions, mais le temps qu'il lui pose une autre salve de questions, son camarade s'était évanoui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il se leva donc et sortit brusquement dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre des filles. Il ne savait pas où dormait madame Weasley et, malgré que cela lui coûte de devoir l'admettre, Granger saurait certainement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il frappa à la porte. Rien ni personne ne lui répondit ; il entra. Dans la pénombre, des murmures s'élevèrent. Il fit un pas et dut se faire remarquer car les murmures cessèrent, puis la lumière s'alluma tout d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? demanda la voix de Granger.

Elle était en chemise de nuit, parfaitement réveillée, debout à côté du lit de Ginny, où se trouvaient, assises, la jeune rouquine ainsi que la blondinette dinguotte. Mais Drago se focalisa sur Granger, qui brandissait à présent sa baguette face à l'intrus. La gorge sèche, Drago trouva enfin assez de voix pour lui répondre.

- Je suis venu pour te réveiller, il y a un problème avec Potter. Mais je vois que vous êtes toutes déjà réveillées.

A ce moment, il se rendit compte que Ginny pleurait. Il se demandait pourquoi. En plus, elle avait l'air complètement perdue et désespérée. Il sentit alors en lui de la compassion ; il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Granger. Elle était maintenant juste en face de lui, un air très inquiet sur le visage, et lui demanda de sa voix tremblante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Harry ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu ne lui as rien fait j'espère ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour l'attaquer juste sous votre nez, figures-toi ! Non, il a fait un cauchemar et s'est évanoui.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre partagée par Harry et Drago. Luna et Ginny la suivirent d'un seul bond, ne laissant d'autre choix au jeune Malfoy que de les suivre à son tour. Dans le couloir, au passage, il se heurta à Neville et à Ron, encore presque endormis, mais qui avaient visiblement entendu que quelque chose se passait. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la chambre, et Ron, entré en dernier, ferma la porte avec précaution avant de lancer un sort de silence.

Drago le regarda d'un air confus. Pourquoi le rouquin ne souhaitait-il pas ameuter les autres têtes rouges ? Ils étaient dans le même camp et ne devaient pas se faire de secrets entre eux.

Ron dut remarquer son air intrigué et précisa un peu les choses.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas faire peur à notre mère. Ses nerfs ont déjà étés mis à rude épreuve à cause des derniers évènements. C'est préférable qu'on règle ça nous-mêmes.

A ces mots, il désigna Harry étendu sans connaissances sur son lit. Le griffondor n'avait pas bonne mine, et les autres n'avaient pas non plus fière allure. Même Loufoqua avait l'air de se rendre compte que quelque chose se passait.

- Bon sang, s'exclama Malfoy en prenant soin de ne pas trop hausser le ton, ça vous ennuierait de m'éclairer un peu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha encore un peu de Harry, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose sur son visage.

- Il a l'air d'avoir été possédé, dit une petite voix.

C'était Ginny qui avait parlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, demanda Drago, sur un ton irrité.

Etrangement, ces paroles créerent une tension dans la pièce. Drago aurait juré que Ron était prêt à le frapper, pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Mais Ginny lui répondit quand même.

- Ca m'est arrivé, durant ma première année. A cause de ton père, j'ai été exposée à la magie noire, et le souvenir de Tu-sais-qui s'est servi de mon corps pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Il m'a possédé ; j'étais sans défense, perdue. Je me sentais coupable de tout ce qui arrivait, et pourtant moi aussi j'étais sa victime. Je me souviens de l'effet que ça faisait, et du visage que j'avais tous les matins, après des nuits à errer dans le château pour assouvir sa volonté de faire le mal.

Une fois qu'elle arrêta de parler, la tension ne s'était pas dissipée. Drago se sentait mal. Son père avait fait des choses horribles, il le savait ; mais là, il y était confronté directement pour la première fois de sa vie. Et la sensation était désagréable : il se sentait coupable pour les actes de son père. Coupable vis-à-vis de Ginny, mais aussi vis-à-vis de tous les autres Weasley. Il ne les portait pas dans son cœur, mais ils l'avaient accueilli et s'étaient bien occupé de lui, malgré tout (et surtout malgré son nom de famille).

Une fois de plus, il fut coupé dans ses réflexions. Harry reprenait connaissance. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu avant de se fixer sur Hermione, la plus proche de lui, puis sur tous les autres, un à un. Enfin, après avoir respiré un peu difficilement, il se redressa sur son lit et put s'asseoir.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Tu te sens bien, demanda Hermione, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

Le survivant pris un instant avant de répondre.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, enfin… pas vraiment un cauchemar. J'étais dans le corps de Nagini.

Tout le monde était fixé à ses lèvres. Toutefois, Drago ne comprenait pas tout.

- Qui est Nagini, Potter, demanda-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec angoisse, comme si la réponse était à ce point terrifiante qu'ils la craignaient. Potter se chargea tout de même de répondre.

- C'est le serpent de Voldemort.

La tension était à son comble dans la pièce. Drago était assez impressionné par le fait que Potter appelle le seigneur des ténèbres par son nom, mais aussi par le fait que les autres n'avaient rien dit, comme si ils y étaient habitués.

- Dans mon rêve, j'étais Nagini. J'étais dans une pièce, un cachot je pense, et il y avait quelqu'un de retenu prisonnier : la mère de Malfoy.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Il avait vu sa mère, il l'avait vu, lui. Entre tous, il fallait que ce soit lui qui ait la clef des questions qu'il se posait depuis tant de jours.

- Elle était allongée par terre… ils la torturaient.

- Non ! s'exclama Drago.

Le mot était sorti malgré lui, comme un élan de peur qui était passé par sa gorge pour se faire entendre. Comment osaient-ils ? Aucun mangemort n'avait le droit de la toucher. Personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Il ne le permettrait pas ! Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue.

- Elle est encore en vie, repris Harry sur le ton le plus doux et rassurant qu'il pouvait.

Etrangement, voir Malfoy dans cet état ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre sa mère. Il ne souhaitait à personne. Neville, assez choqué lui aussi, brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

- As-tu pu voir où elle était retenue ?

Sous le regard pressant de Drago, Harry répondit.

- Non, je ne sais pas où elle est. Certainement dans la cachette de Voldemort ; mais personne ne sait où cela se trouve. Les aurors cherchent depuis des mois, sans succès. Et je n'ai pas pu voir de détails qui me donne une indication.

Drago se précipita sur lui.

- Alors rendors-toi. Retournes dans ton rêve, retrouves-la, et découvres où elle est retenue !

Ron le rattrapa de toutes es forces et essaya de l'obliger à s'asseoir sur l'autre lit, mais Malfoy était dans un état d'énervement extrême.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry.

Ou plutôt, tu ne veux pas faire d'effort parce que je suis ton ennemi, remarqua Drago d'un ton amer.

- Pas du tout. Ecoute, je ne peux pas y retourner, même si je le voulais. Voldemort m'a vu ; il sait que c'était moi : il a vu mes yeux dans le regard de Nagini. Je pense qu'il pourrait me tuer à travers elle si j'essaye d'y retourner. Et ça, ça n'aidera pas ta mère.

Le pire dans tout ça, songea amèrement Drago, c'est que Potter avait raison. Il était donc dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni vers qui se tourner. Personne ne lui apporterait son aide pour délivrer sa mère. Il était plus seul que jamais, et impuissant.

Mais soudain, Ron eut une exclamation.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir où elle est.

Les autres le regardèrent tous avec un très vif intérêt. Drago se demandait ce que le rouquin pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même.

- Harry, reprit Ron, Dumbledore a caché le miroir du Risèd ici, dans le manoir, sous la garde de Buck. On pourrait peut-être s'en servir.

Les autres ne savaient visiblement pas de quoi il s'agissait, et étaient aussi perdus que Drago, à part Hermione, qui comme d'habitude était dans le secret.

Harry hésita un moment, et se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière pris la parole avec prudence.

- Si Dumbledore l'a mis ici, c'est pour qu'il soit hors de portée de quiconque. C'est un objet très magique, et ça le rend également dangereux.

- Granger, la coupa Drago, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce machin, mais si d'une manière ou d'une autre il peut m'aider à la retrouver et à la sauver, dangereux ou non, je suis prêt à tout.

Il avait dit tout ça d'un seul souffle, et semblait plus résigné que jamais. Harry se leva péniblement de son lit et s'approcha de lui.

- D'accord, dit-il, on va essayer le miroir pour voir ce que ça donne. Et après, il faudra avertir quelqu'un de ce que nous aurons découvert.

Drago fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, imité par les autres.

- Bon alors, dit-il, maintenant expliquez-nous : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce miroir de je ne sais plus quoi ? Et où est-il exactement dans le manoir ?

* * *

**Voilà, un chap de plus ; je vais faire mon possible pour poster le prochain au plus vite (et pas dans plusieurs mois cette fois). **

**Au fait, j'ai entamé une nouvelle fic, sur la jeunesse de Tom Jedusor, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Merci à tous ; une petite review pour me donner vos impressions, ça me fera plaisir. bizz**


End file.
